


All The Things Lost

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Series: Seungchan - Oneshot [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Seungwoo merindukan Byungchan. Dan yang pria itu butuhkan hanyalah mendengar suaranya sekali lagi.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Seungchan - Oneshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	All The Things Lost

> _"Hei, Kak, maaf aku cuma bisa nyampein ini lewat voicemail. Mungkin aku yang terlalu pengecut buat ngomong ini langsung ke Kakak, tapi aku cuma mau ngasih tau... kalau aku paham Kakak selama ini udah berjuang buat semuanya. Studi Kakak, kerjaan, juga... hubungan kita. Makanya aku akan berusaha ngerti kalau sekarang bukan aku prioritas utama Kakak lagi. Aku tau Kakak udah berjuang keras, dan aku yakin Kakak bakal mencapai hasil terbaik, apa pun itu. Kalau orang lain nggak bisa ngeliat usaha Kakak, biar aku aja yang ngeliat. Aku bangga banget sama Kakak. I love you... Kak. Tolong jaga kesehatan. Jangan keseringan minum kopi, ya."_

Han Seungwoo mengeluarkan napas panjang selagi mengunci layar _handphone_ -nya dan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan gelap. Matanya meneliti keadaan sekitar sembari tangannya memasukkan benda persegi tadi ke dalam kantung jaket. Dirinya sedang berada di atrium kampus dikelilingi oleh para mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sehingga membuat kesendiriannya tidak disadari oleh siapa pun. Seungwoo mengambil napas, membetulkan posisi tasnya yang sedikit jatuh, kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu gedung kampus.

Seungwoo bermanuver di antara keramaian di sekitarnya, sebelum memasuki salah satu ruang kelas yang telah dipenuhi oleh banyak mahasiswa. Beberapa orang berjalan mendahuluinya untuk menempati kursi-kursi yang masih kosong, tetapi Seungwoo memilih berhenti untuk menyapa seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Oh, Seungwoo... senang bisa ngeliat kamu di sini lagi," ucap profesor-nya itu dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tuanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, profesor."

"Gimana kabar kamu? Saya pikir kamu masih ambil cuti."

"Saya... baik-baik aja, profesor, terima kasih karena sudah bertanya," jawab Seungwoo sopan sambil membalas senyum pria itu, "kebetulan tadi saya baru nyerahin revisi terakhir tesis saya. Jadi saya pikir, kenapa nggak sekalian aja ikut kelas terakhir profesor sebelum saya pergi."

Profesornya itu mengangguk paham, tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu... silakan, Seungwoo," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah deretan tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Seungwoo membungkuk sopan, sebelum berjalan menuju deret paling belakang kelas untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang masih tersedia.

> _"Halo, ini Choi Byungchan. Kalau kamu nerima pesan ini, berarti aku lagi sibuk, nggak megang handphone... atau handphone-nya rusak karena dimainin Brie, kucingku. Hahaha, tinggalin pesan aja, nanti bakal aku telepon balik. Janji! Bye!"_

Seungwoo tersenyum, ia menunduk sambil menatap layar _handphone_ -nya yang menampilkan wajah Byungchan yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Dirinya menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya membuat panggilan lain atau tidak. Seharian ini ia sudah berkeliling kampus untuk menghadiri kelas-kelas, juga bertemu dengan para profesornya. Dia sudah lama tidak datang ke kampus, dan rasanya begitu banyak yang berubah. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi dia pun akan pergi, juga karena tak ada sosok periang dengan senyuman selebar samudra yang berada di sisinya. Semuanya jadi kelihatan berbeda. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin kembali pulang ke rumah, tapi sebagian lagi ingin tinggal dikelilingi oleh kerumunan orang hanya untuk sekadar merasakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Seungwoo hanya ingin mendengarkan suara Byungchan. Suara yang selalu ia dengarkan setiap kali membutuhkan kenyamanan, keberanian, maupun saat sedang merasa kehilangan arah.

Seungwoo menyalakan kembali layar _handphone_ -nya yang sempat menggelap, bersiap untuk menghubungi nomor yang sama, sebelum ada suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Kak Seungwoo...!"

Seungwoo segera berputar dan mendapati salah satu adik kelasnya, Sejun, berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Hei, Jun," Seungwoo menyapa pria itu balik, yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. "Udah lama nggak ketemu Kakak! Gimana, Kak, kabarnya?"

"Baik..."

"Aku denger Kakak mau ke kampus hari ini, jadi dari tadi aku nyariin Kakak," ucap Sejun setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya. "Tadi aku cuma nyerahin tesis sama masuk ke beberapa kelas."

Sejun mulai menuntun Seungwoo untuk berjalan melewati beberapa gerombolan mahasiswa yang memenuhi lobi gedung kampus.

"Kakak harus dateng malem ini," ucapnya singkat.

"Ada apa malem ini?"

"Kak Seungsik mau ngadain pesta. Harusnya sih diadain habis kalian lulus ya, tapi karena Kak Seungsik keterima kerja di kota lain dan harus langsung pergi, pestanya jadi dimajuin malem ini. Cuma pesta perpisahan sederhana gitu, kok."

"Oh... ehm... aku ngggak tau bisa dateng atau nggak..."

"Ayolah, Kak. Kakak dateng aja. Semuanya kangen sama Kakak karena kita udah lama nggak ketemu, kan," Sejun berhenti untuk berputar dan memegang kedua bahu Seungwoo sambil menatapnya tepat di manik mata. "Kakak dateng aja, say hi gitu, minum dikit, terus balik juga boleh. Gimana?"

Seungwoo berpikir sebentar untuk menimbang segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tapi melihat tatapan penuh berharap dari Sejun, dirinya tidak tega juga. Akhirnya, Seungwoo menghela napas dan menyetujui ajakan Sejun, "oke, kalau cuma sebentar kayaknya aku bisa."

> _"Halo, ini Choi Byungchan. Kalau kamu nerima pesan ini, berarti aku lagi sibuk, nggak megang handphone... atau handphone-nya rusak karena dimainin Brie, kucingku. Hahaha, tinggalin pesan aja, nanti bakal aku telepon balik. Janji! Bye!"_

Seungwoo berdiri di seberang jalan, tepat di hadapan rumah besar bercat putih yang mana dari dalamnya terdengar dentuman musik yang cukup kencang. Ada juga suara-suara lain, seperti teriakan, sorakan serta orang-orang yang berenang di kolam renang luas milik salah satu temannya itu. Seungwoo mengernyitkan alisnya sambil memejamkan mata. Barusan ia kembali menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Namun lagi-lagi, hanya _voicemail_ yang ia dapatkan. Sesungguhnya Seungwoo berharap dia bisa mendengar suara Byungchan yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi sambil berpelukan, atau yang lebih baik lagi, berada di sini bersamanya untuk membebaskannya dari perasaan canggung harus masuk ke dalam dan ikut berpesta bersama yang lain. Seungwoo tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, dan Byungchan yang paling paham akan hal itu.

Tapi mau ia berharap sekeras apa pun, hal itu tidak akan terwujud.

Seungwoo memasukkan kembali _handphone_ -nya ke dalam kantung celana. Ia mengambil napas dan bersiap untuk melangkah, ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Seungwoo menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Oh... Subin," Seungwoo menyapa pria muda yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Kak, baru dateng?" sapa pria yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu, "kenapa nggak langsung masuk?"

"Aku lagi... ngumpulin udara segar aja sebelum masuk ke dalem. Rame banget kan di sana," jawab Seungwoo sambil menunjuk rumah bercat putih itu diikuti tawa kecil. Subin hanya mengangguk, lalu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah yang sama. "Ya udah, ayo masuk. Yang lain pasti udah nungguin."

Seungwoo pun berjalan mengikuti Subin yang masuk lebih dulu melalui gerbang kecil. Di halaman depan, dirinya disambut oleh banyak wajah familier yang sering ia temui di kampus. Kebanyakan karena teman Seungsik tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah temannya juga, jadi ia pun menerima banyak sapaan.

"Maaf ya, Kak, kita nggak sering ngehubungin Kakak atau dateng ke tempat Kakak. Soalnya kita pikir Kakak butuh waktu buat..." Subin tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Seungwoo dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Nggak apa-apa," balas Seungwoo seraya tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga nggak bisa ngehubungin kalian duluan."

"Kita ngerti... tapi yang penting kan sekarang Kakak udah ada di sini."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju bagian dalam rumah yang ternyata tidak begitu dipenuhi oleh orang banyak. Langsung saja dirinya disambut oleh teman-temannya yang tengah berbincang di dekat dapur. "Kak Seungwoo!" Hanse berteriak menyapanya sambil melambai penuh semangat, menandakan bahwa setidaknya pria itu pasti sudah meneguk beberapa gelas alkohol. Sisanya langsung ikut menyapanya dengan lambaian yang sama. Seungsik langsung menyodorkannya sebuah gelas yang sudah berisi minuman. Sejun dan Chan kemudian ikut bergabung dan mereka melakukan _toast_ diiringi oleh tawa dan canda yang sudah lama Seungwoo tidak dengar.

Seungwoo menghabiskan setengah cairan bening yang ada di dalam gelasnya sambil meneliti sekeliling ruangan. Mungkin ia bisa tinggal beberapa lama karena kehadiran teman-temannya ternyata berhasil membuatnya sedikit menemukan kenyamanan yang telah lama hilang.

Jam-jam penuh canda tawa itu pun berlalu. Dua jam setelahnya, beberapa temannya sudah tersebar ke berbagai sudut rumah. Sejun dan Chan entah bagaimana telah memimpin segerombolan orang untuk menari di depan TV, Seungsik dan Subin tengah berbincang bersama beberapa wanita, sedangkan Hanse menghilang di antara kerumunan di luar sana. Seungwoo pikir, ini waktu yang tepat baginya untuk memisahkan diri dan beranjak ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia pun menghabiskan minuman di gelas terakhirnya, sebelum naik ke lantai dua dan melangkah menuju pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Seungwoo menghirup udara segar yang lewat di depannya. Meskipun suara musik dan orang-orang masih terdengar dari lantai bawah, setidaknya ia tidak perlu bertemu atau berbincang dengan siapa pun di atas sini. Tidak peduli seberapa ramainya suasana yang melingkupinya, dia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan hampa yang masih _membakarnya_ sampai sekarang. Dia merasa tidak berada di dalam gelembung yang sama meskipun berada di antara orang-orang di bawah sana.

Kedamaian yang dirasakan Seungwoo diinterupsi oleh suara seseorang yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Ternyata bener lo ada di sini. Udah nggak betah pasti, ya?"

Seungwoo menoleh untuk menyapa balik pemilik suara tersebut. "Halo, Wooseok. Dateng juga ternyata lo ke sini."

Walaupun Wooseok juga salah satu mahasiswa di kampusnya, tapi pria mungil itu tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama lingkaran pertemanan Seungwoo. Namun pria itu berteman dengan Byungchan, dan hampir semua orang mengetahui bahwa keduanya berteman dekat. Dari Byungchan juga lah Seungwoo akhirnya bisa mengenal Wooseok.

Wooseok mengedikkan bahunya, ikut bersandar ke pagar pembatas balkon seperti yang dilakukan Seungwoo sejak awal. "Tadi di kampus nggak sengaja ketemu Sejun, terus diajakin deh ke pesta ini."

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai respons. Keheningan malam pun menyelimuti mereka berdua, ditemani oleh suara bising di bawah sana.

"Udah lama kita nggak ketemu," Wooseok memulai perbincangan kembali seraya mendongak untuk menatapnya, "akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk apa?"

Seungwoo tersenyum. Menghargai usaha Wooseok untuk membuat percakapan kecil dengannya. "Lo tau sendiri gue habis cuti. Butuh waktu sebentar buat nyelesein tesis. Tapi hari ini semuanya udah beres, sih."

Wooseok berputar untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pembatas balkon. "Gimana cuti lo? Apa cukup ngebantu?"

Seungwoo menghembuskan napas besar, "lumayan... otak gue jadi lebih jernih. Gue punya banyak waktu buat ngebenahin beberapa hal."

Wooseok bergumam kecil, lalu meneguk minumannya. Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang berkata apa pun di antara mereka.

"Apa lo kangen... dia?"

Pertanyaan Wooseok membuat tubuh Seungwoo menegang untuk sesaat. Ia tahu, pada akhirnya teman kekasihnya itu akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berusaha dihindarinya. Tapi ia tidak mengira jika orang lain yang mengangkat topik itu, ternyata bisa membuat lubang di hatinya menganga menjadi lebih besar.

"Maaf, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Lo nggak perlu jawー"

"Gue... berusaha," Seungwoo menyela perkataan Wooseok. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit gelap tanpa bintang yang melintang luas di hadapannya. "Gue berusaha buat nggak mikirin dia terus. Karena kalau begitu... gue nggak akan bisa nyelesein apa yang udah gue mulai. Apa yang udah dia percayain ke gue."

Seungwoo mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu menjauhi pagar pembatas balkon.

"Sori, kayaknya gue harus balik sekarang." ucapnya, dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Wooseok, dirinya langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Ia mendorong tubuhnya di antara keramaian. Seungwoo hanya sempat melambai sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal kepada Sejun yang kebetulan melihatnya dari seberang ruangan. Selebihnya, ia menulikan pendengarannya dan berjalan terus sampai keluar dari gerbang menuju jalanan yang gelap dan sepi untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

> _"Halo, Kak... tebak deh aku habis ngapain siang tadi? Hehe, aku habis dateng ke tempat latihan Kakak, loh! Kakak keliatan ganteng banget tadi di atas panggung... tapi aku nggak mau ganggu konsentrasi Kakak, makanya aku berdiri agak jauhan tadi, hehe. Udah dapet izin juga dari Kak Seungsik. Oh ya, aku bangga banget deh sama Kakak! Maaf ya, Kak, kalau tadi aku langsung balik dan nggak sempet bilang langsung. Tapi aku bisa bilang langsung di depan wajah Kakak malam ini kalau Kakak cepet balik, gimana? I love you, Kak. Jangan lupa, ya. Aku juga udah kangen banget sama Kakak, hehe."_

Seungwoo menurunkan _handphone_ -nya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum keluar dari mobil. Langkahnya terasa berat di antara rerumputan basah setelah hujan deras kemarin malam. Seungwoo merapatkan jaketnya, sebelum merendahkan tubuhnya di sebelah sebuah gundukan tanah dengan kotak ijazah dan karangan bunga di tangannya.

"Maaf, aku udah lama nggak ke sini," Seungwoo berucap pelan sambil meletakkan karangan bunga di atas gundukan tanah tersebut. Ada kesedihan, juga rindu yang tercermin di balik sinar matanya. "Hari ini akhirnya aku lulus, Byungchan... Makasih ya, kamu udah dukung aku selama ini."

Seungwoo tersenyum sedih. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus batu pualam putih yang ada di depannya.

"Aku kangen banget... sama kamu," bisiknya di antara tiupan angin dan suara hewan-hewan kecil yang seolah berusaha menemaninya dan ikut mendoakan sang kekasih yang sudah terbaring damai di bawah sana. Dengan ujung-ujung jarinya, Seungwoo menelusuri ukiran nama _Choi Byungchan_ yang terpatri indah ー berharap bahwa pipi hangat kekasihnya lah yang sedang ia manjakan dengan jari-jari tangannya sekarang. Dengan tangannya yang lain, Seungwoo menyentuh ujung pualam tersebut, berharap bahwa itu adalah surai hitam kekasihnya yang sering kali ia mainkan di kala senggang.

Seungwoo maju, dengan kedua lutut yang terlipat di bawah tubuhnya, kedua tangannya kini menggenggam erat ujung dari masing-masing pualam tersebut. Ada air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara di wajahnya.

"Aku nggak tau... gimana ngelanjutin ini semua tanpa kamu. Aku masih sering berharap buat bangun di pagi hari, terus nemuin kamu masih tidur di samping aku. Aku berdoa setiap hari kalau ini cuma bagian dari mimpi buruk... dan kamu bakal bangunin aku kayak biasanya. Byungchan... aku nggak bisa ngelakuin ini sendirian."

Seungwoo berhenti untuk mengambil napas karena tenggorokannya mulai terhalang oleh gumpalan yang begitu memberatkan. Tangannya semakin bergetar, dan kepalanya semakin ditundukan. Rasanya seperti dihantam oleh kenyataan yang menegaskan sekali lagi bahwa pria berlesung pipi itu sudah lama diambil dari sisinya.

"Aku ngehubungin nomor kamu lagi tadi pagi, sebelum upacara. Tapi nggak diangkat. Kamu nggak dateng ke upacara kelulusan aku, padahal dulu kamu udah janji. Apa ini artinya aku harus ikhlasin kamu sekarang?"

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya. Mengingat momen di pagi hari itu saat dunianya terasa runtuh begitu nomor yang selalu ia hubungi hanya disambut oleh jawaban statis.

Selama ini, semenjak Byungchan pergi meninggalkannya beberapa bulan lalu, Seungwoo selalu membuat panggilan singkat ke nomor kekasihnya itu. Dan ketika ia disambut oleh suara dari kotak pesan, Seungwoo membayangkan bahwa Byungchan masih ada di sana, dan mungkin tidak bisa langsung mengangkat telepon karena sedang ada kelas, atau sedang bermain bersama Brie, berkumpul bersama Wooseok, atau alasan lain yang membuat pria itu tidak menyadari ada telepon yang masuk. Terkadang, Seungwoo akan meninggalkan pesan panjang seolah nanti Byungchan masih akan mendengarkannya dan menghubunginya balik.

Dengan cara itulah Seungwoo masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, masih bisa bernapas, dan masih bisa menjalani hari selayaknya orang normal. Walaupun apa yang menyambutnya di malam hari hanyalah keheningan dan kesepian.

Seungwoo membuka matanya kembali. Kelopaknya terasa berat akibat air mata yang masih terus mengalir. Tangannya masih mencengkeram erat pinggiran batu pualam tersebut.

Dirinya berharap bahwa kedua tangan Byungchan lah yang sedang ia genggam.

"Aku juga cinta sama kamu, Byungchan. Maafin aku karena nggak sering bilang itu ke kamu dulu. Tapi aku harap kamu tau seberapa penginnya aku ketemu kamu sekarang."

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya lagi. Membisikkan kata _cinta_ dan _permintaan maaf_ itu berulang kali. Berharap bahwa angin yang masih berbaik hati menemaninya akan menyampaikan itu ke orangnya langsung, _di mana_ pun orang yang dikasihinya itu berada.

* * *

Malam itu, Seungwoo duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Tangan kirinya memegang selembar foto berisi wajah Byungchan yang tersenyum lebar dengan latar belakang laut dan matahari tenggelam. Tapi perhatiannya terfokus pada layar _handphone_ -nya yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan. Jempolnya berada di atas sederetan tulisan yang sedari tadi ia pandangi untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Matanya tidak berkedip membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar.

> **_You have 3 saved voice messages_ **
> 
> **_Delete (Yes / No) ?_ **


End file.
